Top 11 Loveable Italy
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: A little one-shot story i made for the top 11 reasons, all about Italy. there will be some guest appearances, like Romano... let's just hope nohing blows up...the first in my top 11 hetalita stories and also my first hetalia fic.  ItalyxOC Ireland
1. Chapter 1:Start the countdown, Italy

Hi there and welcome to my First Hetalia Fanfic. Since I just started to get into the series, I thought I would start out a top 11 reasons why on Hetalia. And it has my Hetalia OC: Ireland explaining the reasons why.

And I also came up with the idea, since I'm gonna see the English voice of Italy at a convention in April and wanted to give him this story as a gift. *if I get it done in time, for the big fangift basket I'm making.* I'll also be using some quotes from the anime, to explain Ireland's points on her list.

The basic background story of these top 11 reasons is this:

Ireland is a new country that has been brought into The world conference and she doesn't know how to kill the boredom that she has gotten from not finding anything to do. To cure her boredom, she finds Hetalia characters to write up good points and bad points about them. (*why you love them and why you don't)

So to start us off, the first Hetalia Character Ireland chooses to start a top 11 reason's on is . . .Italy.

So this fanfic is dedicated for all the fans of Hetalia and anime fans alike. And I don't own Hetalia at all; Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. Without the creator, we wouldn't have an awesome series, so thank you Himaruya-Sensei ^-^.

So please subscribe and Review if you liked it or if you have any comments about this. Thank you and please enjoy!

**Warning: This is an OCxItaly pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself…. The background story was added, so it will help you understand it better.**

**OC NAME: Laura GreenHeart aka: Ireland**

**Appearance: Light Summer-Red color hair (long-below waist), light blue eyes, (almost ocean like color) and kinda tall (medium height, if it's easier)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>**Start the countdown (11-9)**

_**As another day passes by us. . . **_

_**So does another day in the lives of the countries . . . And another World Conference is about to begin. But before that happens, a girl named Ireland is thinking of ways to end her boredom days. . . **_

_~Hetalia~_

"Ok, so what to do now. . . I'm soooo bored . . ." A girl with light summer-red colored hair and greenish-blue eyes said to herself as she sat on the grassy ground and stared out into the sky. It was a sunny day and she had a day off from being in all those world conference meetings.

Most of her friends were busy for the day so she was home alone . . . for now. She had thought of everything to do to keep herself from being bored:

* Cleaning the yard

*dusting the books in the library

* going grocery shopping for dinner

* Weeding the garden

She had done everything she could think of, but now that she had thought of everything, she suddenly had gotten bored from not being able to do anything. She wanted to call her friends for some advice, but she couldn't find the phone. So instead, she made herself a snack and sat outside near the garden to draw in her sketch book.

As she quietly sketched in her sketch book, she heard the familiar sounds of Italy causing trouble again with one of the other countries. As the sounds of got louder and louder, she jumped with an idea, letting her sketchbook fall to the ground.

"I GOT IT!" She exclaimed as she starts running down to where Italy was. She couldn't run very fast, due to her long evergreen dress that she was wearing.

When she got close to where Italy was, she stopped and took in a deep breath.

"ITALY!" She yelled outloud, making Italy jump in shock. The Italian was once again, hiding from being attacked by the other countries.

"Ciao, Ireland. Do you need me for something?" Italy asked as she ran over to him and grabbed his hand, as she started to run again.

"Yes I do, Italy…" Ireland said as an evil grin came onto her face, making Italy panic a little. When they got back to Ireland's spot that she was relaxing, as she looks at Italy, still having the evil grin on her face.

"Um, Ireland…" Italy says as Ireland writes something down in her sketchbook. Italy looks over to see what she is doing.

"Oh, wow, you have a sketchbook, si?" Ireland continues to write as Italy blabs on then stands up and say her announcement:

"**TO HELP WITH MY BOREDOM, I'M GONNA START A TOP 11 COUNTDOWN…**

**ON ITALY!" **Ireland proclaims as Italy claps (* since he has no idea what she's talking about.) She grins at him, as she starts her countdown:

"Ok, to start us off…

This is: **THE TOP 11 REASON'S WHY ITALY IS SO LOVEABLE!"**

"I'm loveable? Gratzie, Ireland!" Italy says as he starts to act all happy like.

"Hang on Italy; I haven't started the countdown yet." Ireland sighs as she tries to start it again.

"**Here we go..." **

**#11: When you and Germany first met! AKA: BOX OF TOMATO FAIRIES!**

Ireland: Remember Italy? When you disguised yourself as a box of tomato's to fool Germany?

Italy: Oh yeah…

Ireland: you told me this story and you said that this is what happened:

_**~Start of 'Tomato Fairies' Conversation~**_

_**Italy: Hello to you! I am the box of tomatoes fairy! I come in peace! Let us be friends, and play with each other!**_

_**Germany: I zink zomeone's inziet.**_

_**Italy: You're wrong! There's no one inside. DO NOT OPEN THE BOX!**_

_**Germany:**_ _**damn, zis is heavy**_

_**Italy: Why are you ignoring me? What point is it to try to see the box of tomatoes fairy? gaa!**_

_**Germany: something ist in here!**_

_**Italy: Ah! I'm so sorry, you were right! I am not the box of tomatoes fairy's at all! It was all lies! Lies! LIES!**_

_***cont. in reply"**_

_**Italy: Please don't shoot me I'm too young to die and what if I don't die but I'm just mortally wounded and forced to lay in dying misery in a pool of my own blood? Please,**_ _**I'll do anything, well I mean within reason, I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEE!**_

_**. . . .**_

_**Italy: I mean seriously, I'm a virgin! Where do you think they get virgin olive oil? Please don't**_ _**shoot me why the heck would you want to shoot a virgin? Were pathetic enough as it is! I apologize for the lying and the box and everything **_

_**~End of 'Tomato Fairies' Conversation~**_

Italy starts to remember that time with Germany as Ireland continues on without him…

**#10: 'You're Hug Therapy'**

Ireland: You're hug therapies are kinda weird sometimes. At least that what Japan has said…

Italy: HUG! *hugs Ireland*

Ireland: Yeah, this is what I mean, at your not doing it on Romano anymore…

Italy: I wonder why big brother Romano doesn't like them?...

Ireland: Who knows, moving on…

Italy: VE~~

**#9: The Axis beach day aka:'THE GIANT *PASTA* SAND CASTLE!**

Italy: Si, that was fun . . .PASTAAAAA~ ~ ~

Ireland: It was pretty big, I did see the picture Japan took of it. . .

Italy: *thinking of pasta*

Ireland: No wonder you're so good at art, if you make something like that. . .

Italy: I could teach you some art if you like . . .

Ireland: Maybe another time Italy . . .

_**But for now we need to take a break since Ireland as to start up the next list and Italy is thinking of making some pasta…**_

_**And onward to the next set of numbers…*CLIFFY***_

_**~END CHAPTER~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author: yes, I ended it on a cliffy, because I ran out of space to write and time limit. The next chapter will be the next set of numbers …<strong>

**But what they are I can't say, coz that would be spoiling it for you. You'll just have to wait till then…**

**Italy: VE, see you then! CIAO EVERYBODY!**

**Author: awww, Italy, can I have a hug?**

**Italy: Si! *hugs author***


	2. Chapter 2: The second Half

**Author/Inu:** * Note: This chapter is a little longer than the first one, so you get more to enjoy with.*

So to refresh our memories again from chapter One, The basic background story of these top 11 reasons is this:

Ireland is a new country that has been brought into The World conference and she doesn't know how to kill the boredom that she has gotten from not finding anything to do. To cure her boredom, she finds Hetalia characters to write up good points and bad points about them. (*why you love them and why you don't) I will also be using quotes and points from the anime, to explain each reason better.

So to start us off, the first Hetalia Character Ireland chooses to start a top 11 reason's on is . . .

Italy.

So this fanfic is dedicated for all the fans of Hetalia and anime fans alike. And I don't own Hetalia at all; Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. Without the creator, we wouldn't have an awesome series, so thank you Himaruya-Sensei ^-^.

So please subscribe and Review if you liked it or if you have any comments about this. Thank you and please enjoy! Onward, to the next set in the countdown…

**Warning: ****This is an OCxItaly pairing,**** so if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself…. The background story was added, so it will help you understand it better.**

**OC NAME: ****Laura GreenHeart aka: Ireland**

**Appearance:**** Light Summer-Red color hair (long-below waist), light blue eyes, (almost ocean like color) and kinda tall (medium height, if it's easier) **

**Italy:**** Si, that's a long speech there. I wonder why I can't say stuff like that… **

**Author/Inu: ****Because, that stuff is most said for powerful countries and not artist like us.**

**Italy****: *gasp* You're an Artist? How come I've never seen you art?**

**Author/Inu: ****I have art online. It's on my DA account, which is on my homepage here on fanfiction, Italy. And writing is also a type of art, don't you think?**

**Italy:**** I guess so. *thinks for a minute* Si, I guess your right! You are so smart, Miss Inu.**

**Author/Inu: ****Yes I am! *lol* now, then, onward to chapter two along with a special guest that you know Italy… its R-**

**Italy:**** WHAA! NOT BRITIAN! *Runs away from area as author/Inu sighs, shaking her head***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>

**The second Half (8-5)**

_**As we read in the last chapter, Ireland decided to fix her boredom, by making a list all about her good friend Italy. **_

_**So we now continue on with set of numbers on that list…**_

_~Hetalia~_

"Alright, so what to say next on the list…" Ireland said to herself as she started up the countdown again. Italy was finished making the pasta and was happily eating a pasta dish on a nice spot on the grassy hill. But before she and Italy could start it up again…someone decided to show up…

Romano: Italy's brother.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Romano yelled at them both as he grabbed Ireland's list and read it over.

"Aw, Romano… why do you have to be so mean?" Italy whined as he hid his pasta dish, in fear of his brother destroying it.

"Why the hell did you two have to mention that damn potato bastard on this list? Are you two idiots or what?" He ranted at them, as Ireland walked up to Romano with an evil grin on her face.

"Hey there Hasselhoff!" Ireland said in a perfect impersonation of Romano. He stopped ranting as he turned to her with a shock look on his face.

_**(He had to look down at her, since he was taller, than her.)**_

"What the hell was that? Were you trying to imitate me or something?" He asked her with an angry look on his face.

" Well, I got more for you, like this…"She grinned at him as she did some more.

"Like this….**This weatherman is predicting a 99% chance of SHIT STORM and its****coming RIGHT AT YA!" **She continued to impersonate him. He just stared at her as his face started to turn red.

"Why you little…" He started to say, as she pulled something out of her pocket.

A shit storm of…. MOOSTACHE!" She said with her grin getting bigger as she held out his little fake moustache in front of his face.

Romano just stared at her, completely dumfounded.

"That's mine! Why the hell do you have that?" he yelled at her as he grabbed the moustache from her hands. "If you ever take my stuff again, I'll smack you right in the. . ."

"Romano, don't do that to her. She didn't mean too!" Italy whined as Romano started to yell at his brother.

"Don't tell me what to do, you potato-loving Moron!" Romano ranted at, but never got to finish, as Ireland grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a angry glare, that looked like she was gonna throw daggers at him at any second.

"Shut it, you cow-turd!" She yelled at him, slapping him across the face. He fell back in surprise at being slapped like that. "Don't yell at Italy like that, because if you cause anymore trouble, I'll go get France…"

Romano yelped in surprise as he raced behind his brother in fear. Ireland smirked as she reminded herself to thank Britian for the idea later.

(**The idea was that if Romano ever showed up, threaten him with France…)**

**Author: *in background* ok then…And so enough about that, onward we go…**

**#8: ****Italy Introduces Romano to Germany**

Romano: ***Shouts* **WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME IN YOUR STUPID COUNTDOWN?

Ireland: because, this part has you and Italy both in it, and it would make the fangirls want to read it.

Romano: FANGIR-…!

***awkward silence***

Italy: Si~! I wanna see the fangirls!

***Romano turns around so know one sees him blush***

Ireland: Remember Italy, it went something like this…AUTHOR, ROLL CLIP!

***Author rolls clip***

_***Start of Italy and Romano meet Germany Clip*:**_ **Italy: Hey ****Germany, check it cool! This is my big brother Romano, isn't he shizzy?**

**Romano: ^~~~^ . . .*annoyed to be with Italy* **

**Germany: *basic expression*. . . .**

**Italy: I'm the North of the country, and he's the Southern part.**

**Since we've always been gathered separately he's had to spend more time with our big brother Spain so he's become kind of a dick. Now say 'Hi' to my friends!"**

**Romano: Suck my ****balls, you damn potato eater!**

*****_**After some moments with Romano and Germany that didn't go well, and would take too much time to write down, since the author is too lazy to write it all down, we cut to the scene where Italy tries to comfort a crying Romano**_**.***

**Italy: Don't cry, Romano. Germany doesn't care about your mustache. He is really a nice guy, trust me~. **

**He's really helpful when it's too his advantage and he certainly knows how to keep things****organized. Plus he's strong, and pretty, and whiter than anybody! **

**And that has to count for something in this day and age - At least for keeping liquor stores out of your neighborhood! Also, Germans sound real funny! And laughing is good for the heart!**_***End of Italy and Romano meet Germany Clip*:**_

Ireland: and after that, you went flying through the roof like a rocket! ***imitates Romano Rocket***

Romano: IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!

Italy: Ve~ ~ Romano should do it again…

Romano: shut the hell up, you moron!

Ireland: Romano, do you want me to go get France?  
>Romano: *<strong>Shudders* <strong>N-N-No, I'll behave…

Ireland: good, now on to the next number in the countdown. . .

**#7: ****'The White Flags Of Surrender'**

Ireland: You always seem to make them a lot don't you?

Italy: well, I am known for not being a very strong country, but I am very good at making pasta.

Ireland: yeah, I did try some of it at Germany's house one time . . .it was pretty good.

Romano: do we have to talk about that potato bastard again?

Ireland: Romano~ ~ ~! I'M WARNING YOU…

Romano: ***Shuts up***

Italy: Wow, your good…

Ireland: hehe, I know…never mess with the power of women! ***laughs outloud* **moving on and just to annoy you Romano…

**#6:****'Italy's song for Germany'**

Romano: AGAIN WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD?

Italy: Aw, Romano, do you want to hear it too?

Romano: HELL NO!

Ireland: I'll sing with you Italy, I know the words!

Italy: Vi~ ~! ***pulls out a guitar***

Romano: DAMMIT, YOU TWO! DON'T YOU DARE SING THAT STUPID SONG HERE…

Ireland: One…two….three…

***Starts to sing with Italy as Romano covers his ears, not wanting to hear any of it.***

~Italy's song for Germany:~

_***And once again, audience, sing along if you know the song too***_

**Ireland/Italy *both together*: **_Germany! Germany! Germany is a really, really nice place.  
><em>

_Even though I'm your prisoner, you give__me food,  
><em>

_And it doesn't suck like English food.  
><em>

_Sausages with cheeses always taste so good.  
><em>

_It'd be heaven for a dog; Yeah, that's Germany._

_Tell__me, how is it you Germans are so robust? You're crushing me with your intimidation.  
><em>

_My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear; Your women terrify me.  
><em>

_Is it a norm to drink a barrel of beer and then bust it on somebody's head?  
><em>

_Please don't come to my place in large mobs! German tourists are scary!_

_Even the girls that are from Germany are more rugged than I am.  
><em>

_Yahoo!~_

Romano: ***mutters under breath, uncovering his ears* **never…ever… do…that…again!

Ireland: ***Ignores Romano* **let's continue on shall we?

Italy: SI!...Moving on, we go….

**#5:****'Every time Italy gets kidnapped by another country…'**

Ireland: you do, get kidnapped a lot, don't you?

Italy: SI~ ~ ~!

Romano: Stupid brother! If you weren't always so lazy and running away all the time, you might actually be able to fight back once in a while, instead of always relying on that damn potato all the time!

Ireland: ROMANO, YOU'RE DEAD! ***Grabs giant hammer and gets ready to swing it***

Romano: CHIGI! AHH! ***Runs away from Ireland as she chases him with hammer in hand***

Italy: wait you guys! Don't leave me all alone by myself to do this all alone! WHAAAAA…***runs after both of them***

_**And so we watch the three run away, in a most chaotic chase scene as the list is left with only a few numbers left to go…**_

_**But we'll have to wait on that for next time….**_

_**~END CHAPTER~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorInu: yes, I ended it on a cliffy, once again. *yes I am evil go ahead and tell me. . . .* The reason is the same as last time, so I'm not gonna explain again. **

**The next chapter will be the final set of numbers …**

**But what they are I can't say, coz that would be spoiling it for you. You'll just have to wait till then…**

**Romano: What the Hell? Why do we have to wait till then? AND WE ONLY HAVE ONE LAST CHAPTER LEFT?**

**Italy: Si~! That's what it said in the memo…didn't you read it, Romano? *smiles***

**Romano: *turns to Italy* NO, I DIDN'T! WHY THE HELL WOULD I READ SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT?**

**Author/Inu: Well, it would help you a lot if you did, instead of going off all the time. . .**

**Romano: ~Censor~ ~Censor~ ~Censor~Inu! *turns to author: SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!**

**Author/Inu: EXCUSE ME? BUT, DID YOU JUST CALL ME…*Looks at script at what Romano said*… THAT? I'M A GIRL, YOU MORON!**

**Romano: I DON'T…wait! *pauses for a second* you're a girl? *pauses again* **

**Author: yes, I am, **_**Baka!**_ **Even though my screen/pen/user name has the name of Inuyasha in it (**_**Inu=Dog, Yasha/Oni= Demon)**_** which is usually for a boy, I am a 100% Genuine girl! **

***Romano stares for a few minutes, then quickly leaves room, face as red as a tomato.***

**Author/Inu: oh my…I guess Romano likes girls after all. What do you think Italy?**

**Italy: Ve~ I think so too. Maybe we should make him some pasta till the next chapter. . . **

**Author/Inu: I think your right, and I do love pasta, especially Spaghetti . . . so me and Italy are gonna make some more pasta, while we wait for chapter three.**

**Stay tuned for the next and Final Chapter! ~ **


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Set!

**Author:** As this is the final chapter and so to refresh our memories again from chapter One, The basic background story of these top 11 reasons is this:

Ireland is a new country that has been brought into The World conference and she doesn't know how to kill the boredom that she has gotten from not finding anything to do. To cure her boredom, she finds Hetalia characters to write up good points and bad points about them. (*why you love them and why you don't) I will also be using quotes and points from the anime, to explain each reason better.

So to start us off, the first Hetalia Character Ireland chooses to start a top 11 reason's on is . . .

Italy.

So this fanfic is dedicated for all the fans of Hetalia and anime fans alike. And I don't own Hetalia at all; Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. Without the creator, we wouldn't have an awesome series, so thank you Himaruya-Sensei ^-^.

So please subscribe and Review if you liked it or if you have any comments about this. Thank you and please enjoy! Onward, to the Final set in the countdown…

**Warning: ****This is an OCxItaly pairing,**** so if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself…. The background story was added, so it will help you understand it better.**

**OC NAME: ****Laura GreenHeart aka: Ireland**

**Appearance:**** Light Summer-Red color hair (long-below waist), light blue eyes, (almost ocean like color) and kinda tall (medium height, if it's easier)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>

**The Final Set (4-1)**

_**As we read in the last chapter's, Ireland decided to fix her boredom, by making a list all about her good friend Italy. **_

_**So we now continue on with the final set of numbers on that list…**_

_~Hetalia~_

"And now, we are almost done with the list…" Ireland started to say, but cut her sentence short as Italy started to look upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry Italy, I didn't know that would make you upset…please don't start crying..." Ireland started to say as Romano started laughing at his brother. He would have continued, but Ireland gave him a warning shot look, and he quickly stops, not wanting to get hit by her hammer again.

"So, why don't we do the last few, to give you a good send off, ok Italy?" She asked the sad Italian as he got a big smile on his face, and nodded back at her.

"The next one is just for you Romano, as punishment…" She said with an evil grin on her face.

"You not gonna talk about that damn potato again…" Romano said, not wanting to find out the answer.

"Wow, your good…how did you know, that's what we would do…" She grinned some more as Romano goes off to beat his head against a wall in anger.

**So once again, here we go…**

**#4: ****Calling Germany every time you're in trouble: **

Ireland: This also seems to happen a lot to you also, am I right?

Italy: Si, it does…

Romano: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT THAT BASTARD ON HERE AGAIN?

Ireland: call it punishment… for being an ass, Romano…

Romano: ~**Censor~Censor~Censor~ Potato…~Censor~Censor~Censor~…go to hell…**

Ireland: ok, then on with the next one, right Italy?

Italy: Si!

Romano: *yelling* YOUR BOTH DEAD TO ME!

Ireland: *sighs* whatever…

**#3:****Drawing faces on the alien guys in the Hetalia movie:**

Italy: that was lots of fun! Ve~~

Ireland: who knew they would stop invading, just because you drew faces on them….with a permanent marker no doubt!

Romano: that was a stupid waste of time, idoita!

Ireland: oh yeah?...coming from the guy who got turned into one, you have no right to say anything!

Romano: oh yeah? How come you didn't get turned into one, huh?

Ireland: *smirk* that's easy…in wasn't in the movie,… idiot!

*Romano goes off to banf head once again*

**#2:****You and 'Pookie' and the Kitty:**

*Both Ireland and Italy pet pookie the kitty*

Romano: you two are too much to handle…..I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!

_Romano goes off to do something else, but Author whacks him hard and forces him to come back, by dragging him by a rope that she had tied him with._

_Then she forces him to go to 'time out corner' and stay there for the rest of the time…._

_~Hetalia~_

Ireland: And so, we are now, down to the Final number, but first, let's go through numbers 11-2 as a refresher course for you all! Sadly, Romano won't be here for the rest since he is in 'time out'…

Author/Inu: and I will also be here for the commentary!

Ireland: ok, I guess..

Author/Inu: Hey, I created you, so you have to deal with it!

So here we go…

**TOP 11 REASONS: LOVABLE ITALY! (11-2)**

**#11: ****When you and Germany first met! AKA: BOX OF TOMATO FAIRIES!:**

_**Author: Every fan knows about that… and we love ever minute! **_

_**But please Germany…**_

_**Don't shoot Italy!**_

**#10: '****You're Hug Therapy':**

_**Author: Seriously Romano. Hugs aren't that bad, I mean, that's why fangirls would call that 'brotherly love'…lol, ouran joke…**_

**#9: ****The Axis beach day aka: 'THE GIANT *PASTA* SAND CASTLE!:**

_**Author: Even that looks good to eat… now I'm getting hungry just thinking about it. Why can't we have art like that?**_

**#8: ****Italy Introduces Romano to Germany:**

_**Author: One way to describe this: **_

_***ROTFLMAO!***_

**#7: ****'The White Flags Of Surrender':**

_**Author: So many white flags…where does he get the time to do these? **_

_**I mean, all he does is eat, sing and acting lazy…when he's not running away…**_

**#6:****'Italy's song for Germany':**

_**Author: The National Anthem of my life!... And every Hetalian's fan too..**_

**#5:****'Every time Italy gets kidnapped by another country…': **

_**Author: poor Italy..**_

_**But you gotta admit, it's pretty damn funny, to see how he gets kidnapped…especially since we all know who he's gonna call for help…**_

**#4:****Calling Germany every time you're in trouble: **

_**Author: We all know you gonna cal for help Italy…so call him already! **_

_**Were waiting….**_

**#3:****Drawing faces on the alien guys in the Hetalia movie:**

_**Author: wow, never saw that one coming….so many blank faces…**_

**#2:****You and 'Pookie' and the Kitty:**

_**Author: too cute for words…as Italy would say: WAITTTTT! POOKIE! *goes after pookie***_

Ireland the number one reason why Italy is so loveable is….

Author/Inu: come on now…if you haven't figured it out now, then I suggest you go back to otaku school…

**THE NUMBER ONE REASON ITALY IS SO LOVEABLE IS…**

**3…2…1..:**

**#1:****PASTA!:**

_**Author: everyone knows this, even if you've never seen the show. Now all together now….PASTAAAAAA! yes, the best line I think ever in the entire series, which makes it the number one on the top 11 reason's why Italy is so loveable!**_

_Ireland: And that's all for the top 11's reasons for Italy. We hoped you enjoyed it, I sure did. I've only known Italy for a short while, but I feel like were gonna be good friends in the near future…._

"_You are the worst, go curl up and die, Ireland!" Romano shouted, final going off the deep end, but Ireland had just about enough, as she goes off to deal with Romano, who runs away screaming bloody murder. Italy just waves to them and audience as he munches on a pizza…_

_~Hetalia~ _**Top 11 reason's: Italy…Finished!**

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorInu: And so ends our first Top 11 reason's fanfic for hetalia characters. I hoped you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. Please review if I need to improve for the next ones that I do, or what was your favorite part on the list. **

**The next Hetalia Top 11 list is gonna be on…**

**(Urgh, I hate this guy, but I was asked to do him)…America. So stay tuned for that story, If I don't kill him in the process…**

**if there's a favorite character you would like me to do on hetalia, let me know in a review or message me, and I'll see what I can do…**

**Italy: Ve, I had fun doing this and hope we can do it again. Can we? Can we? Can we?**

**Romano: idiot, it's already done! We can't do this one anymore! *slaps Italy***

**Author/Inu: Ro….ma…no! *warning glare***

**Romano: oh…right…sorry…*hides in fear***

**Author/Inu: *sighs* seriously, what am I gonna do with you? anyway, thanks for coming and hope to see you again…**

_**~InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~**_


End file.
